The Edge of Love
by kaktus-nsfw
Summary: A grumpy Bisharp has to deal with a new cuddly, soft Lopunny. One who gets a little too close to her trainer. Realizing how much he means to her, the Bisharp steps in and competes for his affection, cursing her naturally sharp nature all the way.


A sharp, reddish creature sitting on a rock carefully went over her many protruding cutting edges. Bit by bit she ran her blades over one another, loudly sharpening them. "Oh, hey, how about this way? Or, um, no, uhhh." The creature looked up to see her master, or more accurately, her ward. He stood there, naively looking every which way in the forest. Charles had been on several routes already but still had zero sense of direction. Standing next to him was a goofy fire bird, Jackie. One of those Combuskens. She also partook in the mindless search, looking far sillier with her odd proportions. Far too much like her trainer. "Ruby, any ideas?" Charles asked, looking down at the pointy Bisharp.

Ruby gave her forearm one last loud sharpen and stood up. It was a shame she had no input on her given human name. She looked for the most trodden path and started on it, the other two quickly following behind her. "OK, OK, great! Isn't this great, Jackie?" Charles asked, a little too cheerily for Ruby's tastes. The bird squawked, matching his tone. Charles's backpack loudly shook with every excited step. It's a good thing there weren't any strong monsters lurking about, or he would have been pounced on in a moment. "I heard on the Internet they've got some rare Pokémon here. Would be cool to catch!" Ruby rolled her eyes and continued on.

The forest was on the cusp of civilization, still wild but somewhat tame, allowing Ruby the freedom to relax somewhat. Nothing like her original stomping grounds. Every so often a bug would sound off before scuttling away, and occasionally a bird's chirp broke the silence. Whatever he'd read on the electric book, it must've been wrong. Though maybe at the very least something would pose somewhat of a challenge. "Oh! What's that over there?" Charles said, in the loudest whisper imaginable. The pair rushed up to Ruby's side, stopping her. "Look!" he said, pointing at a distant, brownish pink speck frolicking amongst the trees. Ruby narrowed her eyes. Whatever it was, it wasn't threatening. "OK, what's the procedure again?" Charles asked. Jackie chirruped and tapped on his backpack.

"Right, right." Charles knelt down and pulled a pamphlet out of his backpack. Ruby took a step forward. "We gotta follow the rules on this, hold on." He held up a hand. Ruby sighed and plopped down next to him, still keeping her eyes on the dot in the distance. "Step one, approach. OK. Step two, send out your own Pokémon." He paused and looked between Ruby and Jackie. The Combusken looked away and fiddled with her small wings. The Bisharp already knew who was going out there. Not that she disliked it, but Jackie could show more initiative. "Alright then, Ruby it is." Naturally. "Step three, weaken the prospective Pokémon. Step four, capture." He took a breath. "We got this," he said with a smile. She had this, Ruby silently corrected.

Charles and Jackie crept forward, still keeping low to the ground. Ruby merely ambled alongside them, trying not to shake her head too hard. "What's that look like?" he asked. Jackie quietly chirped in response. She had no idea, Ruby understood her perfectly. Though, the Bisharp didn't exactly know what she was dealing with either. Judging by its cheery hopping, it was probably something weak and inoffensive. "I think it's one of those rabbits. The uhm— Buneary, that's the one." Charles snapped his fingers, the sound echoing through the forest. Ruby gave him a hard stare. He sheepishly smiled and said, "Sorry." Fortunately Ruby's quarry didn't hear the ridiculous gesture, and they continued their awkward squat march.

The walk forward was incredibly tedious. Step by step they inched forward. The wait was becoming unbearable. Ruby considered dashing off and giving the opponent a hard, swift kick, but knew Charles wouldn't be too pleased with that. Everything had to be by the book. As they got closer, Ruby was better able to see what she was dealing with. Some brown, lanky thing with long ears marked with pink. This? He wanted to catch this? This joke of a Pokémon? The thing's bouncy skipping came to a stop and it slowly turned to face the group. "Uh oh," Charles whispered. Ruby gave her most menacing stare, hoping to scare it off. No luck. It hopped in place, curiously gawking at them. "I think you're up, Ruby. We'll be cheering," her trainer said. Jackie cooed. Some cheer that is. "Wait, do you want me to uh, tell you—" The Bisharp walked off before he could finish.

The opponent was kind enough to wait for Ruby to approach, still hopping all the way, alternating its feet. The Bisharp took her position and loudly clashed her hands together, prompting the start of battle. The rabbit thing tilted its head and continued hopping. Ruby stepped forward. It stared back. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and lunged forward with a punch. It quickly hopped to the side and tilted its head again. What, was it a joke? Another punch. Another dodge. Ruby hissed and swept at the brown annoyance's legs. It attempted to dodge again, but Ruby's sweep clipped the bottom of its feet, sending it tumbling to the ground. Easy, she thought with a smile.

The rabbit shook its head, then stood up. It frowned and let out a high pitched growl. That was supposed to be threatening? Ruby beckoned her opponent, just like she had once seen a human do on the picture box. It hopped up and came down with a kick. Too simple, she thought haughtily. Ruby easily sidestepped it and punched it in the side with a glancing blow. She was supposed to keep in good condition after all. The rabbit hopped to the side and looked over at the nervous pair in the bushes. Ruby quickly moved in front of them. They were strictly off limits. "You've got this!" Chirp! Unnecessary, but appreciated.

The Bisharp swung at the air. She was showing off now. The rabbit raised its own fists and gave a shaky punch at Ruby. Instantly she pushed it down to the ground and stepped on it gently but firmly. You don't even deserve this, she thought to herself. Ruby gave a thumbs up to her audience. "Oh, there's the signal! Uh, the ball!" Some fumbling and squawking came from behind her. "Go!" The rabbit huffed and was soon bathed in red. In a flash it disappeared. Ruby's foot came down on the ground. She stared at the ball, watching it jiggle feebly. Maybe she went too hard. A loud click confirmed its seal. "Awesome!" Charles ran over to Ruby's side. "Awesome, awesome, awesome!" He held up the little prison with more gusto than Ruby liked. He could be such a child at times. Jackie hobbled over and stared at the ball with obvious admiration. She could too.

Charles quickly swept Jackie up into a hug, which she happily returned. He set down the Combusken and turned to Ruby. The Bisharp had already held her hand up. "No hug then?" Charles asked, arms outstretched. Ruby looked down, then back up with a beckon. Charles leaned down with a hint of confusion on his face. Ruby smiled and patted him on the head, lingering just a little. "Oh. Well, thank you!" He returned the pat, bumping up against the sensitive base of her head blade. Charles turned his attention back to the ball. "My second catch!" he held it up triumphantly. Perhaps not a great one, but Charles appeared happy enough.

"Let's go back to the center!" Charles sped off as fast as his large backpack allowed, jingling all the way. Jackie tottered after him, happily flapping her arms. Being part of an unexperienced group wasn't all bad, Ruby figured. She followed the two, wondering how she would introduce herself to the new member. Maybe she could apologize for the quick trouncing.  
_

"Here you go," the nurse said, handing the pokeball to Charles. "That's a nice Lopunny you've got there."

"Hm?" Charles hummed, still admiring the ball. Ruby shook her head and tapped on his arm. "Sorry, sorry." He looked up to the nurse. "Lopunny? It's not a Buneary?"

The nurse chuckled. "No. It's definitely a Lopunny. A pretty one at that. Does she have a name?"

Charles scratched his head and looked back at the ball. "She? She's a girl? Uh, I don't know any good girl names." Jackie chirped and hopped. "Well, aside from Jackie." Ruby placed her hands on her hips with a frown. "And Ruby." Better.

"No need to rush. I see she was recently caught, so why not get to know her?" The nurse smiled. It was bizarre how consistently cheery these humans could be.

"Yeah... yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Charles turned away from the counter and jogged to the entrance of the center. "Thanks again!" He gave a wave. As usual, his Pokémon chased after him, following him out into the street. "You think here is good?" Jackie shrugged. "Ruby?" She knew he would probably do it anyways, but appreciated his asking nonetheless. Ruby nodded. The sleepy town they resided in had few people walking around. How much damage could it cause? "Alright!" He was practically chomping at the bit. He quickly released the new partner from her ball and out onto the sidewalk.

Ruby positioned herself slightly behind Charles, letting him be the center of attention. Jackie was not so accommodating. She took to inspecting the rabbit with uncomfortably close interest. It was a familiar sight, but the Bisharp wasn't on the receiving end now. "Hello!" Charles greeted. Jackie waved her hand wildly. Ruby merely opted to hold up her hand. The rabbit looked around without any apparent befuddlement before coming to a stop on Charles. "I'm Charlie, and this here is Jackie"—cue bird caw—"and over here is Ruby." He patted her head. She adjusted her head to make certain he didn't slice open his hand.

The rabbit sauntered up to Charles casually and cooed, wiggling her body cutely. "Uhm, welcome to the team!" Charles said somewhat awkwardly. "You're my second catch, so we're a little small"—he scratched his cheek—"but I hope you get along with each other." The rabbit quickly nodded happily, then repeated the gesture to Ruby and Jackie. That was oddly smooth. It wasn't like this at all when Ruby was caught. Maybe she was the outlier, Ruby thought to herself. "Oh shoot." Charles slapped his forehead. "I forgot to grab some supplies, be right back." Charlie ran back inside.

Ruby and Jackie were left there to stare at the new friend. "Wow!" Jackie said, returning to her gawking. "So you're one of those Lopunnies, huh? Huh? Huh?" She sidled up to her and started comparing heights.

"Apparently. What about you?" the Lopunny asked calmly with a subtle smile.

"I'm a Combusken. Duh! Nice to meet you."

"And you?" The rabbit turned to Ruby quite suddenly. "What are you?"

"Bisharp," Ruby said flatly.

"Oh, are you a girl? I couldn't tell." Jackie began snickering and was stopped by a stare from Ruby. "A little sharp, aren't you?"

"A little too soft, aren't you?" Ruby shot back.

"Easy there. It was only an observation." The rabbit moved up to Ruby and ran a finger across her armor. "I was just thinking, you seem far too hard for your owner. He tamed you after all."

"He's not my owner. If anything, I tamed him." She paused. "A work in progress."

"Oh? You're under his care, aren't you?"

"Hardly." Ruby placed her hands on her hips. "He wouldn't have you if it weren't for me."

"I suppose I should thank you then, hm?" The rabbit sized Ruby up. "You were awfully fast for your clunky looks."

"I take pride in my abilities."

"I do too!" Jackie said, moving up to the pair. "I was the one who helped catch you, so I'm top rank here." She puffed out her chest and tapped on it proudly.

Ruby snapped to Jackie and replied, "Charles caught me off guard. You wouldn't have had a chance if he wasn't there."

The Combusken deflated a little. "Yeah, well, uhm, I'm still the first anyways."

"She has you beat there in favoritism," the rabbit said with a giggle.

"This isn't about favoritism, it's about power."

"That's awfully boring." The bunny rolled her eyes. "You get your own caretaker. You should be more happy, Ruby. He's fairly cute too. That's a lucky match."

"Cute?" Ruby's eyes narrowed and she looked back at the center entrance. Charles was cute? He was certainly eccentric, and exceedingly soft, but a lot of humans were like that. Her head tilted ever so slightly. Cute?

"Cute?" Jackie asked, taken aback. "Nuh-uh, he's cool. Did you see the way he charged in like that? Really brave! And he's got a great throwing arm!"

The glass doors slid open, revealing Charles. Ruby quickly looked away, back at the Lopunny. She still had that stupid grin stuck on her face. "I'm back!" the man said happily. Jackie and the unnamed rabbit walked up to greet him. "Hope you guys got acquainted." They nodded. Ruby stared at Charles. Cute. Maybe he was, but that only added to his more defenseless appearance. The rabbit quickly took him up in a waist-high hug. "Happy to have you too," he said. Jackie clearly wasn't going to be outdone and clung to his other side tightly. "Easy!" he said with a laugh. "I was thinking to celebrate we could go back home and I'd make some food! Does that sound good?" The rabbit didn't budge, but Jackie peeled off of him and chirped excitedly.

"What about it, Ruby?" The Bisharp slowly nodded, still focused on his face. She hardly heard the question. "Cool! This is gonna be great." He looked down at the Pokémon at his side. "C'mon, my house isn't far." The Lopunny mewled. _

"As mother always said, a warm meal makes a happy person. Or in this case, a Pokémon," Charles said as he set down a soup bowl and ladle on a table in front of his group. The Pokémon were all seated on a large leather couch. Unfortunately Ruby sat squarely in the middle, and she did her best to sit perfectly still lest she tear up the couch or the Pokémon next to her. She peeked over at the Lopunny. Well, that wouldn't be too bad. Jackie was kicking her legs up and rocking from side to side.

"OK!" Charles said with a clap. He set out four bowls and began filling up each one with the ladle. Once he was done he sat back down. "I made some carrot soup. Hope you enjoy!" The Lopunny nodded with a smile and looked down at the bowl. "Oh, uh, see, you gotta use the spoon. Like this." Charles carefully picked up his silverware and slowly took up a spoonful of the soup. The rabbit nodded again and followed in his steps, quite daintily at that. "See, easy." Ruby looked down into the bowl. She didn't know what a carrot was, but she could tell it was orange. Jackie wasted no time picking up the bowl and taking a loud slurp then smacking her tongue. "Good?" The bird nodded vigorously and took another sip. "Great!" He looked over to Ruby. "Well, go on. Give it a try. Please?" The Bisharp nodded simply and swirled the soup with a spoon, checking if anything would bubble to the surface.

Satisfied with her prodding, Ruby took a sip. Sweet, really sweet. She restrained her face from souring. "Well, good?" Charles asked. That hopeful look he gave was too good to turn down, so Ruby nodded simply. "Great, great." He stood up and pulled a crumpled bit of paper from his pocket, then sat back down. "Now, while I was cooking I was trying to come up with names for our new friend." He unfurled the scrap. The Lopunny set down her spoon and cooed happily with clasped hands. "I was thinking we could see how everyone liked them." That wasn't how Ruby had been named.

"So! First one up is"—he squinted—"Sandra." He looked to the group with raised eyebrows. Ruby looked to the other two's reactions. They were as blank as her, confused almost. "Not Sandra, alright." He hummed and glanced back at the list. "Crystal? Hmm, you don't really look like a Crystal now that I think about it." She didn't look like much of anything, Ruby thought. "Audrey?" The Lopunny tilted her head. That seemed suitably silly. Jackie squawked. "OK, maybe Audrey." He tapped on the paper. "Uhmm, Juliana. Eh, doesn't roll off the tongue." Charles hastily pulled out a pen and furiously scribbled away. Ruby tried mouthing the word, wondering what he meant by that. She paused and then tried her own name. Far smoother indeed. The thought pleased her. The rabbit better not get a nicer sounding name.

"Beatrice?" Charles asked. Jackie stifled a giggle. Ruby turned to her with a furrowed brow. The Combusken could only reply with a shrug. "Ah, I know, how about "Linda?" The Lopunny started clapping. "You like that one?" She nodded. Ruby quickly tried out the word. Lin-Da. Two word segments. That was too close to her name. She pursed her lips. "Great! Linda it is. Welcome to the growing family." The newly named Linda stood up and hopped over to Charles's side, gracing him with a hug. Charles accepted the hug with no objections. Ruby returned to quietly sipping her soup while Jackie clapped with gusto. Linda hopped back to her spot and plopped back down.

The group returned to eating, all at their own speeds. When they were finished, Charles gathered the dishware and hummed all the way to the kitchen. "Linda," the Lopunny said. "Lovely, isn't it?" She smiled and turned to Ruby. "Isn't it? I'm so excited! This new life is all so interesting! Also, food whenever you need it."

"Yeah, cool, huh?" Jackie said, leaning forward to see Linda. "Just wait for the treats!"

"Is that all you care about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, no," Linda started, "I'm also curious if he's taken." She looked over at the kitchen.

"Taken?" Ruby asked. She had a good idea what Linda meant, but couldn't even entertain the idea.

"You know, available. Does he have a mate?" Linda replied, her eyes still on the kitchen.

"Available? Blegh! Charlie is a human!" Jackie piped up.

"Exactly. Human," Ruby said flatly.

"Well when's the last time he had a human mate, then?" Linda looked over at the others.

"I don't think he's ever had one," Ruby replied. "Jackie?" She turned to the bird with some curiosity. "You've been with him the longest."

"Uh, I dunno. I've never heard him talk about stuff like that." The Combusken paused. "Which is good because that's gross!"

"You'll learn when you're older," Linda said.

"I'm almost as old as he is!" Jackie replied with a huff.

"Really now?" Ruby could scarcely believe that, but Charles hardly acted his age either.

"Uh, duh. Yes."

Linda began to giggle. "You two are such a treat!" she said. "No wonder Charles takes care of you both."

"We're partners," Jackie said with extra emphasis. "We take care of each other."

"I thought you said partners were gross," Linda said with a smile.

"Wrong partners." Jackie swiped at the air dismissively and stuck out her tongue.

"And you, Ruby? Are you still taming him?"

"Maybe that wasn't the best description," Ruby replied.

"I can tame him for you. No problem."

"No," Ruby said a little too suddenly. "That's ridiculous, I mean."

"Hmm," Linda hummed, her gaze piercing deep into Ruby. The Bisharp stared back. "Alright then. I'm going to go help him to see if I can get one of those treats." She hopped up and scampered off to the kitchen.

"Wait, no fair, me too!" Jackie dashed after her.

Ruby was left alone, shaking her head. Off in the distance she could hear Charles conversing with them. They were too easily swayed by simple pleasures. And a human mate? Ridiculous. There was no purpose to that. Humans and her kind couldn't even procreate. Not that she knew of, anyways. Charles wouldn't be the best father either. It was astounding he even managed to support himself let alone his Pokémon. He certainly couldn't care for any of her sharp offspring. Ruby stared off into the distance. What was she thinking about again?  
_

"Could you get some of that pepper?" Charles asked. Ruby nodded and reached down to grab the little bottle and placed it in the cart. "OK, that's another thing down." He struck off something in a notebook he held. "Would you like tomatoes with dinner? Do you think Linda would like that?" Ruby shrugged and crossed her arms. What does she care? Charles nibbled on the end of his pen pensively. "I guess we should go with onions. Jackie doesn't like tomatoes too much."

Charles pushed his cart along and Ruby followed closely next to him. While she had been in the supermarket several times, it was odd to be surrounded not only by so much food but also other Pokémon. An odd, four legged plant thing trundled past her after another human. Ruby restrained herself from flinching and going on the offensive. This wasn't anything like her forest.

"Bread, bread, bread, bread," Charles mumbled as he looked at one of the shelves. "Ah, here we go! Bread." He picked up one of the bags and tossed it into the cart. "Is there anything you want, Ruby?" The question caught her off guard. What she wanted? "You helped catch Linda after all. It's only fair." That's right. Ruby nodded to herself. She did deserve something. The Bisharp tapped her chin and looked about the aisle. Nothing looked particularly appetizing. She eventually shook her head. "Well, alright. I'll feel a little bad if I don't get you anything." He chuckled. "So feel free to ask whenever you want." Ruby nodded and continued to think on what it was she might want.

The pair continued to walk through the store, grabbing all sorts of miscellaneous objects. "You know, I was a little nervous getting a new Pokémon," Charles suddenly said as he stared at a bottle of cleaner. Ruby hummed curiously. "Aside from just being able to catch it, hah. I mean, like, if they'd like me or not." He set it down in the cart and sighed pleasantly. "But I'm glad it's turned out OK. I mean, you were slow to warm up, but we get along now, right?" Charles looked to Ruby. "I would hope so, anyways."

Ruby glanced away, thinking about the question. They did get along, didn't they? She looked to Charles and eventually nodded. "Great!" he nodded. "Great." He gripped the side of the cart. "I'm happy to hear it!" Ruby glanced at his hands and tilted her head. "So uh, did you think of anything you wanted?" Charles began pushing the cart again. "Oh, hey look! Free samples!" He left the cart behind and rushed over to a little stand with a human standing behind it. Ruby rolled her eyes and dragged the cart after him.

"One, please!" Charles said. The worker nodded and handed him a small cup of a red sludge with a spoon. Her trainer wasted no time swallowing a spoonful of the slurry and humming in delight. Charles turned to Ruby and said, "You want some?" He leaned down to present the food. "It's chili." Ruby examined the odd sludge. That was food? "It's good, really!" She furrowed her brow. "Just a little taste. Here." He scooped up another amount. "Say 'ahh'." Something about this was intensely embarrassing, but she couldn't put her mitts on it. Ruby's lips trembled and she opened her mouth. Charles closed his mouth as he placed the spoon in her mouth, prompting her to follow suit. He slowly pulled the spoon back.

It was hot. Far too hot. Ruby swallowed and stuck her tongue out. Charles chuckled. "You'll get used to it." He patted her head, making the experience all the more uncomfortable. He stood up and said, "Thanks again," to the attendant. She rubbed her head while shaking it. "Oh, sorry, Ruby. No headpats?" Her shaking stopped and then started shaking it more vigorously. "So... yes to headpats?" Damn their language barrier. She nodded just a little bit. "Alright." He repeated the gesture. Not right now! She sighed and accepted the attention.

"You know. I love Jackie, but it's nice to spend time alone with you too." That sentence struck Ruby bluntly. Had they ever actually spent time alone together? They certainly were now. "I can't wait to spend more time with Linda, though." Ruby inadvertently let out a grumble and frowned. Charles was good at saying utterly stupid things. That stupid rabbit didn't even deserve to be part of the group. She nudged the cart in annoyance. "OK, we'll keep going. We're almost done shopping and then we can head back home." Ruby wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
_

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Ruby asked, hefting up some groceries.

"Why? You were the one who offered to do the work yourself," Linda replied. "But if you insist." She daintily walked into the kitchen. "How can I help, dear?"

"Put these into the cold box, please."

"Cold box? You mean the refrigerator?"

"The what?"

"This." She tapped on the side of the fridge. "You really didn't know what it was called?" Linda said with a chuckle in her voice.

"I forgot." Ruby glanced away and back at Linda. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, the new master showed me around the house!"

"Of course he did."

"Did you not get the same tour?" Linda asked as she haphazardly stuffed bags into the fridge.

"I was busy at the time." In truth, she had fervently denied her modern life for a few days.

"With what?"

"Training." Ruby stacked away cans, careful not to slice them open.

"Always about the serious things." Linda set aside more bags and moved up to Ruby. "You should have spent time with the person you'll spend the rest of your life with," she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Don't put it like that," Ruby said with a grunt. The rabbit was right, in a way. The Bisharp had never heard of anyone leaving the care of their trainers, by their own volition or otherwise. "How do you know you'll even want to stay with Charles?"

"Charlie," she put extra emphasis on his name, "is a lovely man. Who wouldn't want to stay with him?" Linda sniffed at a can of vegetables and set it aside.

"Isn't he the first human you've ever met?"

"True, but he's better company than the denizens of the forest. No one there has ever offered me a free meal and a hug." Linda sized up Ruby. "Isn't he the first human you've met?"

"Not exactly. The few I've met ran away." She briefly imagined those scared souls scampering off with their small Pokémon. Ruby shook those thoughts off and returned to her task.

"And he of all people decided to catch you?"

"Yes." Ruby bounced that thought around her head. "Yes he did."

"A lovely man, choosing someone like you." Her nose wiggled. "As I said." Ruby wasn't sure whether she should thank her or kick her. Maybe the Bisharp could settle halfway and give her a hug.

"Are you done helping?" Ruby asked.

"No, not yet."

The two finished storing things away in their appropriate spots with varying levels of orderliness. Ruby occasionally had to nudge Linda back into working. The Lopunny had to sniff everything vegetable related, slowing them down immensely. Though Ruby wasn't exactly working at full speed either. Linda's words continued to rattle around her thoughts, causing her to pause in pondering every now and again. Her life was better than she thought, including the goofball that had reign over it. Maybe didn't exactly have reign over it, but certainly was a major part of it.

"Oh, thanks guys," Charles said, walking into the kitchen area. Ruby placed the last item into place while Linda swayed from side to side with her hands clasped together. "I was gonna put this up, but Jackie wanted to show me something cool on TV. So like it's this new car where—" He shut his mouth and paused. "Uh, anyways. Thanks. Do you guys want some treats or—" Linda hopped over to him and curled a finger. "Oh? Something you wanna say?"

Charles bent down and was immediately given a kiss on the mouth. Ruby balled a fist. That was hardly a kiss anyways, right? More like a peck. Linda pulled back from the kiss and mewled. Charles was left there, stunned. He slowly pulled back up with a befuddled look on his face. "Uh, I uh— OK then," Charles said. Obviously he didn't like it, Ruby told herself. He gave an awkward smile and cleared his throat. "Thanks again. For the help. With the groceries." He stood there in silence for a moment, scratching his head. "Do you want a treat or something... Ruby?" he asked, staring off into the distance. Linda looked back at her with a smile and an inquisitive hum. Ruby firmly shook her head. "OK then. Uh. See you later." Charles walked away without another glance.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked.

"I was just claiming my prize is all," Linda replied. "Something wrong?"

"You can't do that with a human!"

Linda tilted her head and said, "Why not?"

"Because. It's wrong." Ruby crossed her arms.

"He's a good friend now. What's a kiss between friends? Hm?" Linda smiled. "Relax. I won't take him from you."

"What?"

"I see now. You're being territorial. I should have expected that from you. You can relax, Ruby my dear." She fluttered her eyes.

Ruby shook her head. "What?" Take him from her? Like he was an item to be bartered for?

"Alright, you can pretend all you'd like." Linda turned away, but glanced back at her. "You're such a funny person, you know that?" She tittered and walked away.

Damned rabbit. She couldn't possibly know what Ruby was thinking. Who was she to make such wild accusations? Ruby uncrossed her arms and ran a mitt over one of her blades. She can't just come here and do such absurd things, the Bisharp thought to herself. Wait. She paused. Linda was probably following after Charles. Ruby rushed out after them. This romantic absurdity would not stand.  
_

"How do you feel about the new member?" Ruby asked.

Jackie sat on the floor of Charles's room, watching television. "You mean Linda?" she asked, not even glancing at the Bisharp.

"Who else would I be referring to?"

"Uh, duh, yeah." She laughed and bopped herself on the head. "She's nice. I guess. I haven't talked to her much."

"I have. It hasn't been pleasant." Ruby shook her head.

"Whaaaaat? She's super polite and everything." Jackie tapped on the remote next to her, changing the channel.

"Yes, maybe, but do you know what she's done?"

"I dunno. Is it super bad? I hope she didn't break anything. I mean. I didn't do it so it must be her."

"She gave Charles, our human, a kiss! A kiss, can you believe the indecency?"

Jackie looked over at Ruby quizzically. "Our human?" She turned back to the TV. "Charlie doesn't belong to us, silly. He's a friend."

"That's not the important part." Ruby plopped down next to Jackie, causing her to back up a little. "A kiss!"

"I heard you the first time. Yeah it's gross, but so what?" Jackie shrugged. "I hug him all the time. And you, uh"—she glanced at the Bisharp—"I guess he pats you. She's just a little more open about her appreciation."

"What do you mean 'so what'? That's too intimate for our friendship."

"Why are you getting so worked up about this? You need to like, relax. It's not like she's gonna marry him." She chuckled. "Can you imagine her in the big uh, bride dress-thing? Pfffthehehehe." Jackie smacked the ground in amusement.

"I'd rather not." Ruby frowned.

"Your loss. It's super funny." Jackie giggled again. "Here, watch some TV with me. Stop worrying about dumb things."

"I'm not worried, I'm appalled."

"Pokémon and humans kiss on TV all the time." Jackie looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. "Well maybe not all the time, but you know. It has to be normal if it's on TV." Ruby looked over at the picture box. There was some particularly over the top action thing playing. "Not right now, though. You'll just see people get shot, pew pew. Cool stuff."

"So then people getting shot is normal?" Ruby asked, somewhat glumly.

"Uh, maybe. In the big cities, anyways."

"I can't believe this doesn't bother you."

"What's to bother?" Jackie waved a hand. "I'm not gonna kiss him." She pointed to herself. "You're not gonna kiss him." She pointed to Ruby. "It doesn't hurt anyone." Something about that sentence didn't settle right with Ruby.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm the smartest one on the team." A large explosion went off on the television. "Oooh."

"Doesn't this constant action get tiring?" Ruby asked, dropping the previous conversation entirely.

"Maybe sometimes, but you can't beat a good explosion."

"Oh, you watch television too?" A familiar snooty voice said. Ruby didn't bother turning to face her. She already knew it was Linda. "You're quite the sophisticated lady."

"Yes, yes I am," Jackie replied, nodding.

"Yes indeed," Linda replied. "Wouldn't you rather be punching something, Ruby?" The Bisharp watched the rabbit out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe I would, but I'd rather not waste the energy," Ruby replied with a huff.

Linda walked past them. Ruby could hear the bed audibly squeak. "Ooh, this has to be the comfiest thing I have ever sat on! Why don't you two join me?"

"I'm good. I'm molting a little, don't wanna get feathers all over it." Jackie replied.

"Ruby, darling?"

"I would only shred it," Ruby said.

"You poor thing." The bed squeaked again. "That's a shame. Where do you sleep if not on the bed?"

"The ball," Ruby replied despondently.

"Yeah, we just go back inside until morning," the Combusken piped up.

"Well that's not very fun. Feels awfully odd in there. This would be far better." The bed squeaked again. She had to be doing that on purpose to tease Ruby. "Do you think I could ask to sleep here?"

"Where would Charlie sleep?" Jackie asked innocently.

"Why, he would still sleep in it with me, of course," Linda said. Ruby shook her head.

"That sounds super annoying. Imagine laying in bed and bam!" Jackie smacked her hands together. "You get punched in the face when the other person turns over." The Combusken could occasionally have a spark of ingenuity, Ruby thought to herself.

"Hmm. I think I'd like to take that chance."

"Don't complain when you get a bloody nose," Ruby replied. Her eyes were glued to the television, but she paid it no mind.

"It beats being in those little spheres, in any case," Linda said. "Humans go asleep when the sun sets, right?"

"A little bit after that, but Charlie likes to stay up late sometimes."

"Speaking of which, where is Charles?"

"He's on his 'computer' doing something," Linda replied. "What does a computer do, exactly?"

"It plays funny videos!" Jackie replied.

"Oh, so it's like a smaller television?"

"I guess."

Ruby decided her company would be better spent with Charles. Between loud explosions and Linda's transgressions, it was too much. She gave a small wave to Jackie and retreated from the room. "Bye bye!" Linda cooed.

Ruby quickly found Charles sitting in the living room. He was engrossed by that "computer" thing and didn't seem to notice her. She still wasn't exactly sure what it did. Sometimes it displayed images, sometimes voices came from it, sometimes Charles tapped away at it with childish glee. She walked up behind him and peered at its screen, not quite sure what to expect. It displayed an annoyance. Multiplied several times over, in fact. Many brown rabbits in various poses cluttered the screen. While they lacked Linda's garish pink, they were clearly the same creature. Charles was staring quite intently, moving little other than to tap on the board of buttons.

She couldn't help but stare too. The images degraded as Charles went through them, becoming more and more salacious and unsavory. An odd, yet vaguely familiar, smell came from Charles. Is this really how he had to spend his time? Gawking at these creatures in this artificial world. Ruby cleared her throat and tapped his shoulder. The man immediately shot up out of his chair and turned to face her. "Oh! Ruby!" he said. "How are you?" He reached back and closed the electric book, sealing away those horrid pictures.

Ruby tilted her head and pointed at the book.

"The uh, laptop? I was just doing research."

Ruby placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head the other way. Really?

"Really. That's part of being a trainer. I have to check what I catch." Charles picked the computer up. "Really." The two stared at each other for some time. "Is there anything... anything you wanted?" He clutched the computer tightly to his chest. His pants did little to hide the obvious stirring in his loins. Fortunately or maybe unfortunately, Jackie had explained this human faux pas to her some time ago. Were rabbits really all that appealing? Ruby took a few more seconds to stare at him before eventually shaking her head and waving a hand dismissively.

"Oh good. I'll just be going. Now." Charles started to move past Ruby. Clumsy as ever, he trippped over the couch next to him. Ruby caught him on his side, computer still stuck firmly to his chest. She sighed. His whole body was tense from the fall. "Phew, thanks, Ruby!" He relaxed, but she continued to hold him. "Uh, Ruby? You can set me down now." If he could find that fuzzy thing arousing, why not her? She was female too. Maybe she had been complaining about that forbidden kiss mere moments ago and ranted about the impossibility of these kind of relationships, but—"Hello? Ruby?"—But if he was fine with it, then she would be too. "Ruby?" He couldn't fall into that furball's paws.

Ruby easily shifted her catch face up, bewilderment plaguing his face. "Is... everything OK?" His eyes looked around the room, occasionally landing on Ruby's face before snapping away again. Indeed, he was cute. In a defenseless way more than anything. All the more reason for her to take him from that limp, skinny specimen. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Linda couldn't protect him. "Is there something on my face?" Ruby was hardly listening to him, but the way his lips moved was intensely interesting. She leaned down. "Ruby? Ru—" And locked him in a kiss.

Charles far softer than she was. Her rigid lips found some difficulty making any amount of suction, but once she did, she didn't let go. Her grip tightened ever so slightly. This was her first kiss by all accounts, and it was her first kiss, not the rabbit's. She loved her human's reaction. His eyes continued to flitter about in some confusion while he returned the kiss ever so slightly. He was such a soft creature, no wonder he needed her. If only that rabbit could see her now. An odd sensation worked its way through her chest. A sort of excitement and lightness she hadn't quite felt before. The feeling worried her somewhat. Maybe she was having a slow heart attack.

Ruby pulled back slowly, watching Charlie's expression closely. That unsure expression was still on his face. She must have shocked him with how good it was. Of course. How's that for a kiss, she thought haughtily. "Um. Uh. So uhm, is that something you learned from Linda or..." Charles trailed off. Ruby shook her head annoyedly. Even after all that, the rabbit was dragged into the picture. "Oh I just... thought that." He furrowed his brow. "Huh. I'm gonna go now." A silent pause filled the air. "If you don't need anything. That is." Ruby shook her head. With that, Charles nodded and quickly absconded into his bedroom. Maybe copying what she had seen on television wasn't the best option. It was better than copying Linda, in any case. Hopefully it would set Charles on the right path. Ruby moved up to a window and stared out into the street. What was the right path anyways? Certainly not with the rabbit. She knew that much.

The Bisharp waited around for any sudden reactions. She silently hoped Linda would burst out of the room, fuming. Though all things considered, Charles probably wouldn't tell her. That was fine. It made the reveal all the sweeter. Holding out hope, she waited around just a little bit longer. This bordered on petty, didn't it? She propped her head up on the windowsill. It was Linda's fault regardless. She shouldn't have done that to Charles in the first place. Ruby nodded to herself. She couldn't just pull him in like that without knowing him first. Ruby glanced back at the bedroom doorway. Still no angry, woolly munchkin leering at her. The thought began to worry her. Maybe she was doing something far worse. Ruby rushed to the door and peered in.

Jackie was still on the carpet, looking up in awe at the television. Curiously, Linda was right next to her, appearing somewhat bored. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the bed. Charles was back on his computer. His expression had changed from befuddlement to uncertainty. Whatever he was feeling, she hoped at the very least that he wasn't back to browsing those images. Ruby gave one last parting look at Linda and smiled.  
_

Night had fallen, though the house was still brightly lit. It had been a household rule that the lights stay on ever since Ruby had started living with Charles, lest she accidentally slice someone up with a bump in the dark. The group of Pokémon continued watching whatever came on television until Charles declared it was time for bed. Jackie was quick to retreat to her ball, but Ruby and Linda stuck around, trading silent stares. "Well, aren't you guys going to get to bed?" Charles asked as he walked back into the room. He had changed into more casual sleepwear, which Ruby had never paid much mind to until that point. The fabric on his boxers clearly outlined his crotch. That was hardly proper wear, was it? "Guys?" Linda stared at him a little too saucily. Ruby broke her gaze with a nudge. The rabbit stuck her tongue at Ruby and stood up. She then sat on the bed with a mewl.

Ruby got up and retrieved her ball from a nearby dresser, then moved out of the room. She rounded the corner and listened closely for Charles's response. "Oh, heh, the others usually sleep in their—" The bed squeaked. "I mean, it just wouldn't be fair if only one of you got to sleep here, right?" He laughed. The Lopunny cooed. "It would be uncomfortable anyways. It's a small bed, y'know!" His laugh became awkward. The bed squeaked again. Ruby looked down at her ball. It was colored in a black and yellow, different from the basic red of the others' pokeballs. "OK, uh, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch. That good?" Ruby glanced up to see Charles walk past her out into the living room, carrying a pillow and blanket.

The Bisharp leaned over to look into the bedroom. Linda was still there, legs and arms crossed. Ruby gave her a wave and leaned back with a smile. She heard a small huff, making it all the better. Charles took his spot on the couch. Despite giving up his bed, he still seemed as cheery as ever. "Still awake Ruby?" he asked. He started humming as he made his bed. Ruby nodded. "Hope I don't keep you up. You mind shutting off the light in here?" She hummed inquisitively. "I know we have the rule and all, but we can break it this one time." Charles yawned with a stretch. "It's gonna bug me all night." Ruby nodded and flicked the light switch off. After getting a good look at him in the dark, she moved over to the nearby chair and sat down.

"Gonna sleep in the chair?" Charles asked as he lay down on the couch. Ruby shrugged and looked down at her ball again. Maybe she wasn't the lucky catch. "I guess I gotta apologize for not getting a bed for you guys." Ruby shook her head. "I should. But like, I don't know what I'd get you. Something comfortable but all stays together while being stabbed? It's a little hard, you know." Ruby laughed and nodded. "So I didn't want to get them anything until I got you one. It's only fair."

Ruby stood up and nudged her chair closer to the arm of the couch, where Charles's head lay. She quickly got back into place and gently petted his head. "Uhm, thank you?" He pulled his blanket up. "You guys, well— Just you and Linda, have been been pretty handsy lately. It's fine, I mean, but I don't remember you being like that." He shifted up, allowing Ruby to better pet him. "I hope that means you trust me more. Or maybe like me more?"

Ruby considered his questions. Charles was a hard person to dislike, although she couldn't say she was exactly open about admitting it. "Mhmm," she hummed.

"Oh, good. Great!" Charles nodded. His cute reaction made her want to pet him all the more. She had never realized how soft his hair was, or his skin. Never had she wanted to hug him more. Of course, in a friendly way rather than a gory one. If there was one thing Linda had over Ruby, it was that her abdomen wasn't adorned with serrated blades. She looked down at herself. While they were certainly intimidating, they didn't help at all when trying to be friendly. When was the last time she had actually tried to be friendly, though?

Ruby turned her attention back to Charles. She could afford to be more friendly to him of all people. Even outside of an angry grudge match with that rabbit. He wasn't the most mature, but he tried his best to take care of them nonetheless. Ruby brushed the hair out of his eyes. She took care of him in her own ways too. Not enough, perhaps. "Ruby? Are you going to bed?" Charles asked. "Not to interrupt. No complaints from me. Just wondering." He yawned. She didn't reply, instead continuing to feel up his soft body. His skin was lovely against her rough hide. A small part of her wanted to glance back at the doorway in the off chance Linda was there, but she preferred to simply enjoy the moment.

The Bisharp went on caressing Charles for a few minutes, only coming to a stop when she heard his gentle breaths and saw the subtle rise and fall of his chest. "Do you think there's room for one more?" Linda whispered. Oh, great, now she was here.

Ruby turned to Linda. "Shh, he's asleep," she said.

"Oh believe me, I can hear him." Linda moved up to the armrest and settled onto it. "How disappointing he didn't choose me."

"You shouldn't be so forceful." Ruby looked back down at Charles. "He deserves your utmost respect."

"Believe me, I show him respect," Linda replied. She curled his hair around her fingers. "I guess he'll have to get used to me."

"You'll have to get used to him. Isn't he your master?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I'm looking for something much more equal." She giggled. "Something filled with eggs."

"You can't do that. Charles has to agree to it."

"Who says he won't?"

"Me. The fact that he's a good person, for one. He wouldn't ever agree to something like that."

"Oh? Is that what you thought when you took that romantic kiss?"

Ruby froze. She had expected that to be a triumphant win, but instead felt a spark of embarrassment. "Perhaps I wasn't thinking about that, no."

"Then what do you care that I go all the way? Afraid you'll be left behind? Hmm?"

"More that you don't deserve him." Ruby crossed her arms.

"So then you do deserve him. I see, I see." Linda nodded with a smile. "Tell me, what makes you deserve him?"

"I..." Ruby looked at Charles. She didn't choose him. She didn't work to get him. It just so happened one day that she was part of his life. "Well, I..."

"Well? I'm listening." Linda propped her head up.

"I guess I don't deserve him any more than you." Ruby lowered her head. "But I've certainly been here longer."

"Oh, so are you saying Jackie should have a go too?" Linda tittered.

"No. Most certainly not." Ruby shrugged. "But you couldn't take care of him if you needed to."

"I guess I'm not as strong as you. Though there's always someone bigger," Linda replied.

"Maybe you should go off and find that bigger someone instead."

"Oh, but Charlie is so charming and sweet. I wouldn't miss him for the world." She returned to playing with his hair. "Do you know what he said to me today? 'I'm happy you're here.' When was the last time you were told that in the wild?" Linda sighed and smiled. "Not ever, that's when."

"No, I suppose not." Ruby stared at Charles. Maybe he was the lucky catch instead.

"I'll leave you to him. I better not waste my turn on the bed. Goodnight, dear."

Ruby didn't look away from Charles. "Goodnight."  
_

A mumur woke Ruby up from a deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep in the living room. Her eyes settled on the shape next to her. It was hard to see but she knew it was Charles. He mumbled oddly and hissed. Ruby got up and moved up to the armrest to listen more closely.

Whatever Charles was saying, Ruby couldn't quite make it out, but it was clear he was distressed. She thought on what to do next. Nightmares were only something she'd heard of in passing. She didn't have many dreams, so the idea was nearly alien to her. All she could do now was try to calm him, she supposed. Ruby gently rubbed his head. She would have tended to the rest of him as well, but didn't want to risk him flinching and somehow cutting himself on her.

Charles continued his muttering, occasionally shifting erratically. Ruby wasn't exactly sure if she was helping and wondered what else she could do. However, Charles eventually winded back down into a calm silence. She let out a sigh of relief and lingered on his body for a little while longer.

"Ruby?" Charles said groggily. She quickly retracted her hand, not wanting to seem odd. Charles slowly got up and yawned. "I had the worst dream about the easter rabbit. There were eggs everywhere, and they were gonna crush me." He shook his head.

Ruby gently patted his hand and nodded.

"Thanks." He yawned again. "I think it's gonna be hard to get back to bed now," he said with a sleepy laugh. What could she do now, Ruby thought to herself. She felt bad for his bout of fright, but aside from the gentle petting, it's not like she had many options. A hug? But— But she had no way of doing that. "It's alright, maybe I'll just wait until morning." Charles rubbed his eyes. "Early bird gets the worm, after all," he said with a nod. "You get back to bed." Ruby held up her hand and looked about the room.

A pillow! Ruby sidled past Charles and picked up a nice, fluffy pillow. One that would probably have to be replaced, but it would be worth it. She managed to squish it awkwardly between her blades. Fortunately it was large enough to still cover their sharp edges. She quickly moved back to Charles and stuck her arms out. Charles merely stared at her for a moment before smiling. "Oh, like a hug? Yeah, I get it now. Uh, sure!"

Charles leaned forward and brought Ruby into a gentle embrace. It didn't occur to her until that moment that it would be her first hug. That must've been an oddity for sure. She was happy regardless and hugged Charles a little harder, but still gently enough so that the pillow wouldn't shred. "I'm... kinda surprised you would do this." Ruby pulled her head back to look at Charles. "Not that I dislike it! Heh, uhm." He looked away from Ruby's gaze. She tilted her head in curiosity. "Uh, something wrong?"

Ruby shook her head and tapped on Charles.

"Something wrong with me?"

She nodded.

"N—No, not really."

Ruby leaned over back into his vision.

"Really."

She came a little closer.

"Really, Ruby."

Ruby motioned her head back and tapped on the table behind her with her leg.

"What I was doing... out here?"

Ruby nodded slowly.

"Just learning about Lopunnies."

Ruby's eyes narrowed and her hug became just ever so tighter.

"Alright, alright." He clenched his eyes shut. "I sometimes. You know. Look at bad stuff on the computer. With... Pokémon."

Ruby's hug softened and her head jerked back. She was surprised to see him be so honest and upfront about what he was doing.

"I know. It's weird." He frowned. —

The Bisharp pulled away from her hug and set the pillow aside. She paused for thought. Why would he even need to do that on the electric book? He had Pokémon in front of him. She nodded to herself. Right, he couldn't ask for something like that. He was a good man with a good heart. She gently patted him on the head, then effortlessly nudged the table away with a kick. Ruby stepped back and presented herself, hands moving up and down.

"Uhmmmm," Charles droned, eyes cast to the ground.

Ruby cleared her throat quite loudly then presented herself again. If rabbits were good, she should be good too. She had curves, right? Aside from the obvious sharp ones. Ruby had never really considered herself in a sexual sense. It's not as though she found any male Bisharp to really even consider her sexual appeal. Maybe Bisharp preferences also applied to humans? Hopefully, in any case.

"I—I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right." Ruby relaxed and smiled. Even while being given what he wanted in person, he denied it outright. Ruby's thoughts quickly changed. Or maybe Bisharp weren't to his tastes. Damn. All the offensive capabilities with zero appeal. "That's... not to say you aren't cute! But..." He rubbed his head. "I mean, I couldn't ask that of you. We're family, you know?" Ruby hummed. While that was a nice thought, it was slightly disappointing. Especially when the rabbit was so fervently focused on grabbing him by the— Ruby shook her head.

"OK, OK," Charles rubbed his forehead, "I have sometimes. Maybe. Just a little. Looked at... you know Bisharp. Like that. And"—he sighed—"maybe sometimes think about you." He winced. Ruby's lips parted in surprise. Her mitts clasped together as a subtle warmth and excitement washed over her.

"Yes, yes, yes! Take that you furball!" Ruby thought to herself as she fidgeted on the spot. She restrained herself from cheering.

Charles slowly relaxed and looked up at Ruby. "You're not mad?"

Ruby quickly and vigorously shook her head.

"Oh." He glanced down and back up. "Then do you... maybe sorta feel the same?" Ruby giggled and moved back up to him. She grabbed the sides of his head, pulling him into a deep, long kiss. She wasn't particularly thinking about the kiss itself, but what it meant instead. An equal attraction relationship and being one step closer to saving him from anyone who wasn't worthy.

Ruby eventually broke off the kiss, as hard as that was. That kiss definitely beat out the previous one. "I guess that's a yes!" Charles said with an awkward laugh. "We uh, better get some sleep before daytime, right?" The Bisharp considered shaking her head, but eventually nodded. "Right. See you in the morning." Charles snuggled back into his couch, while Ruby settled back in the chair. She wondered if she should move to her ball, but preferred to linger here. The Bisharp happily got comfortable and watched Charles for as long as her heavy eyes would allow her.  
_

"I don't think we have the string for that," Jackie said.

"Don't we have anything else to tie it with?" Ruby said, holding up a pillow.

"Why do you want to do this again?" Jackie scratched her head.

"I told you, I want to help around the house without cutting everything up."

"Uhuuuuh. Why ask me?"

"You have fingers," Ruby said, flexing one of her mitts.

"Linda does too. Just ask her. I wanna watch TV." She pointed at the picture box.

"I can't ask her."

"Why not?"

"Because! Just because."

"Jackie?" Charles called from the living room. "Can you come in here?"

"Aw man." Jackie shook her head and waddled off. Ruby followed after her, still clutching the pillow.

"There you are!" Charles said happily. Jackie chirped and moved up to him. Linda was also by his side, which bothered Ruby markedly less than usual. "Look, can you take Linda here to the store? I need some more things for dinner tonight." He handed the bird a few dollars and a shopping list. "It'll help her get used to the route, you know?" Jackie nodded with a sigh. "Great, thank you!"

Linda tugged at Charles's shirt with a mewl and pointed at Ruby, who hid behind her pillow poorly. "Oh, uh, Ruby needs to ah, you know." He snapped his fingers. "Help me around the house! That's it." Ruby sheepishly nodded. She didn't know what he was up to, but figured she should play along. Linda narrowed her eyes at Ruby and placed her hands on her hips. "Now you run along, please." Jackie nodded and grabbed Linda by the hand, dragging her off to the door. The rabbit stared at Ruby until she disappeared from sight.

Ruby could hear the door open and then slam shut. She quickly breathed a sigh of relief. Charles walked over to her and said, "Tonight I'm thinking we'll have some— No, wait that's not what I meant to say." He shook his head. "Oh, right, right. I wanted to talk to you." Ruby tilted her head. "About, you know, us." He pointed back and forth between them.

Us. That was such a lovely word. Ruby nodded and tossed the pillow onto the couch. She quickly grabbed Charles by the hand, pulling him to the couch within seconds. She motioned for him to continue. "Uh, right. So. I'm a little embarrassed, but I'm happy you're not mad," Charles said. He scratched his cheek and continued, "I'd like to get to know you more, uh, mentally and... I guess physically. But!"—he snapped to attention—"But I don't want to. Not yet. It's just — I want to, but you know it's not very nice to come right out and say it or do it. And, uh." He paused. "Uh."

Ruby gave him a gentle smile and grabbed his hand. She carefully led it to over to her chest, right over her heart. She could feel his warm digits press up against her cool exterior. "Oh," Charles said simply. He shakily swallowed. The pair sat there, not moving forward in any way. Ruby eventually rolled her eyes and grabbed his other hand, placing it on her waist. "Right. So. Uh." Ruby slowly nodded. "OK." His hands started to move, feeling up her form. Up and over. Down and under. Ruby had to stop herself from shivering. This was the first time she has ever actually let someone touch her, someone with those lovely fingers at that.

Despite Charles's slow exploration, they stayed agonizingly above the belt. Ruby debated with herself if she should guide him further down or just let him explore freely. His finger grazed her sensitive stomach, in-between her blades, causing her to inhale sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, quickly retracting his hands. Ruby shook her head. She pulled his hands back and nodded. "Well, alright." Instant relaxation hit her as he started to move over her again. She wished she had asked him to do this earlier.

Closer, and closer, and closer, his hands edged down. "Is this OK?" Charlie asked softly. How many times did she have to say it? Again, she nodded. "Alright." Lower, lower! Yes, yes! His hands settled on to her thighs, agonizingly close to her sex. Slowly, he ran his hands over her large thighs, sneaking in-between them before quickly pulling back out. Was he teasing her? He had to be, right? She could tease too. Her hands moved to his lap, crudely copying his motions. "Oh!" Charles froze for a moment, then continued. Perfect.

While her exploring probably wasn't as fun, with Charles being fairly covered up, she pushed forward nonetheless. Her clumsy mitts occasionally bumped against his groin, which she could tell was quickly growing. So I am sexy, Ruby cheered silently. It was one thing to hear it, and another to actually see it. Every so often she would rub up against it, trying to urge him on to her own loins. His hands teased ever so closely. Just do it already. Take the plunge. Ruby's groping slowed as he eased his hands against the area around her groin. Her breathing quickened.

Charles splayed his hands out and traveled further down. Ruby had all but frozen, only biting her lip as his finger inched lower. She gasped the second his digit bumped up against her entrance. The Bisharp had occasionally clumsily explored her own body, but it paled in comparison to the precision of Charles's smooth fingers. "Are you alright?" he asked earnestly. Ruby nodded. "Oh good!" That smile instantly returned. She could hardly laugh at his chipper attitude with the pressure at her groin.

A finger eased into Ruby, causing her to shudder. She inadvertently squeezed against his finger. The Bisharp twitched erratically, and it was getting increasingly harder to try and grope at Charles. He patiently sat there, not moving or pushing forward. Ruby eventually calmed down, to which Charles continued. He was far too considerate. Ruby had to pay him back in kind. Her large mitts pushed up against his crotch, causing his own little sounds to escape his lips. She pawed at his zipper, trying and failing to pull on it. Charles eventually got the idea and unzipped it with the hand not pushing into her depths. She shuddered again, then pulled on his clothes.

With some dedication and a little help from Charles, she managed to pull down his jeans and underwear. His erection flopped free. Ruby's eyes stuck to it instantly. It was the first she had ever seen, and she wasn't disappointed. Granted, she had nothing to compare it to, but it looked impressive all on its own. Ruby set aside her surprised thoughts, not wanting to leave Charles wanting. She grabbed his length with one hand. The heat radiating him from was intense, or maybe it was only her imagination. Whatever the case, the thought of her causing that intense arousal was empowering. Being able to move someone to such a degree was impressive indeed. "Your hand is a little chilly," he said with a wince. Ruby looked up at him, then back down at his cock. Hesitantly she pulled back her hand. "No, no, you can keep going. It's just a little cold is all." Charles smiled.

That wasn't fair to him. Ruby tapped her mitt on her chin. His finger edged ever so deeper, causing her thoughts to crash into one another, completely breaking her train of thought. "You could, uh, you know. Put it in your mouth." He blinked. "I mean, only if you wanted to!" Ruby's eyes trailed back down to his dick. While certainly alluring, it wasn't exactly appetizing. She opened her mouth. Would that even fit? Surely it wasn't that big. Was this normal for humans? If she could put her mouth on his thing, did that mean he could do the same for her? The thought made her lightheaded. Sex was more exciting than she could have ever imagined.

Ruby had to try it. She tapped on her mouth and nodded. Charles seemed a little too eager, but made sure she was sure all the same. "Are you certain?" She nodded again. "Cool!" He cleared his throat. "I mean, great." Ruby stopped to think exactly how this should go down. Sitting down was a no-go. Her kneeling and him sitting was also out of the question. Ruby quickly figured it out and put her plan into motion. She gently pushed against Charles's chest, settling him down on the couch. His finger left her folds, causing a flinch of pleasure to hit her.

Once Charles had been settled flat, Ruby knelt down in front of the couch. She took a few moments to appreciate his erection. The subtle little twitches it made, the gentle curve up, and its engorged head. Perhaps more appetizing than she thought. She wondered how she should approach it. A gentle lick at first? Take it all? Her mouth opened as she thought about it. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Charles said. Ruby eased his nerves by patting his stomach. Just you wait, she thought.

Ruby placed her palms on the edge of the couch and leaned forward. She stuck out her tongue, its tip gracing his head. It was slightly salty. Was it supposed to be like that? The taste wasn't going to deter her in any case. She gave it a few more experimental licks before taking it into her mouth. Charles let out a moan of pleasure, and his cock twitched in her mouth. Success. Now what? She continued to run her tongue around his head. That seemed to be working! He continued to writhe in sexual excitement, or what she assumed as much. A sense of giddiness worked its way into her.

"You can uhm, go up and down too," Charles said with a groan. Ruby nodded, mouth still on his erection, which pushed more moans out of him. She pushed her head down, taking his length into her mouth. Not all the way, not quite yet, but as a simple taste test. Her tongue ran inexpertly around his girth, still trying to please him while she got her bearings on this new experience. The Bisharp took a deep breath and started moving up and down. All those lovely sounds came pouring out of Charles. He was even cuter than she could have imagined.

Ruby started to get into licking Charles. She quickly fell into a fast bobbing pace while her tongue explored every inch of him. At least what she could reach without gagging, anyways. Charles had little to say, but that was quite alright with her. With what she could see of him, he was enjoying himself well enough, and that's all that mattered. The Bisharp pulled a hand away from the couch to feebly rub at her groin. She cursed her lack of digits again.

"Ru— Ruby, that's"—he hissed through his teeth. His hips gently bucked against her lips when she came back down, driving his length deeper into her mouth. She was loving his enthusiasm. She pulled her free hand up from the edge of the couch onto Charles himself. It eased under his shirt, feeling up his bare skin. With Charles wearing clothes all the time, there was a thrill to touching him so directly.

Charles's pleasure only seemed to grow as Ruby worked on him. He babbled her name every so often, coupled with some more squirming. "Ruby, I think I'm going to— to—" he groaned. Suddenly his hips bucked forward, much to her surprise. He trembled and sent out a stream of semen, filling her mouth. Ruby pulled back just as Charles's cock released another spurt, staining his shirt. Ruby winced as the warm, salty fluid dribbled down the inside of her mouth. Hesitantly she swallowed and stuck out her tongue. Charles writhed for a little bit longer. The tip of his cock dribbled, oozing out more of his seed.

Once Charles's explosive finish passed, he shot up. "Shoot! I'm sorry Ruby!" He pulled his shirt off. "I should have told you!" He worriedly started wiping Ruby's mouth clean. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He gently petted her head. The Bisharp smiled and shook her head. He placed his hand on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'm so sorry— It's just that you were so good and... and..." Charles sighed. "Sorry." While Ruby wasn't too happy with his finish, she was far from mad. She smacked her lips. That was going to be hard to wash out.

"How about I make it up to you?" Charles scratched his head. "Or try? I mean, I've never done it but, I think it should be good?" Ruby's eyes widened. What was it going to be? Charles tossed his shirt aside. "Uhm, here. Just lay back." Ruby tapped down on her chest blades. "No need to worry about the couch. This is for you." Her heart fluttered. For me? She shakily stood up and lay down on the couch, her back easing onto the armrest.

Charles gently parted her legs and approached her groin. Her wet loins were hit by his warm breath. Ruby couldn't help but shudder in preparation. Slowly, carefully, a wet muscle bumped against her folds. She moaned and immediately clasped her mouth shut. Charles's tongue glided down, running across her labia. Ruby started shivering. He repeated this motion a few more times before plunging forward. The heat that wormed through her was intense. She became drunk on the pleasure within seconds, and her thoughts became slurred.

Ruby ran a mitt through his hair as she looked down at him. Is this what it was like for him? She should have done more. It was odd to see him so calm and collected for something, and it was for her. He was putting all this delectable effort in just for her. Her heart became light again. Was that love? A calming warmth washed over her. Maybe it was.

"Relax," Charles said. His tone was so firm, yet light. He pulled back and wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her legs up and onto his shoulders. Before she could even react, he pushed back in, causing her to melt all over again. Over her heavy breaths she could only just barely hear the loving sounds of his lips against hers. A stream of her fluids ran down her legs, tickling her skin.

Charles's tongue pulled back, then pushed up against her clitoris. Ruby's head lolled back, and her thighs tightened around him. All she could think of was getting that much more of his wet muscle against that hot bump. Then, just like that the sensation was gone, Charles's tongue moving back between her folds. Ruby slowly came back to reality, as hard as that was. She was left completely lightheaded.

Something bubbled up inside of Ruby. While she wasn't familiar with the sensation, she could guess what it was. The Bisharp couldn't help but goad it on, driven to reach that edge. Unfortunately from her position it was hard to push up against his tongue any more, making her all the more desperate. Charles's tongue flicked up at her bump again. Yes. Ruby moaned. Flick. Her thighs tightened. Flick. It was too much. Press. Right there. Please. Please. Ruby slurred something in a human tongue as best she could. "Pleeze." Bump.

Ruby cried out and tightened her grasp on Charles. Her mind went blank as her whole body struggled to keep itself together. Orgasm after orgasm wracked her body before she went limp again. She stared up at the ceiling mindlessly. A small smile formed on her face as she gasped for air.  
_

"Ruby?" The Bisharp blinked. "Are you awake?" Her senses returned to her. She found herself sitting on the couch, resting against a warm body and a soft pillow. Ruby nodded. "Oh, hello sleepyhead," Charles said. "You were asleep for a little bit. It was kinda cute." His arms wrapped around her, adding a sense of security to her dreamy, calm state. She was sober enough to know not to lean back into him, but she found herself slipping into his hold. "I'm happy you're OK! Uhm. Was it that good?" Was what good? Oh. Ruby blinked rapidly as those pleasurable thoughts came inching back. Did that really happen? It was almost like a distant fantasy. "I mean, I would be happy if it was! But you know, I don't want to hurt you— If it did hurt you." His hug tightened.

Ruby carefully reached up to caress Charles's arm, partially to soothe him, partially to make sure she was actually there in his arms. "I'm glad," he replied. She pointed off to the foyer and hummed. "Oh, they're not back yet. Should be home any minute." Charles's arms slacked slightly. "Should— Should we be like this when they get back?" Ruby thought about it. That lingering lust told her yes. Her stake was claimed. Yet another part of her knew she would never hear the end of it from Linda, or Jackie for that matter. "I already cleaned up while you were sleeping, don't worry." Even looking out for her when she was completely out of it. Ruby smiled. "You're heavier than I thought," he mumbled. Charles was certainly something.

The Bisharp gave him another pat and carefully pulled his arms apart before standing up. She glanced back at Charles. "Good to go?" he asked. She nodded. There were a few indentations in the leather, but thankfully none of it seemed to have been sliced open. She stepped over to the arm chair. The front door suddenly burst open and slammed shut. Ruby instantly sat down, crossing her arms. Excited chirps came from the foyer. "Oh! Welcome back!" Charles stood up and bumbled to the front door. Ruby looked straight ahead with her most flat stare. "Wasn't hard at all, was it?" Chirp. "Oh good. Uhm, well, thank you. Let's get this put away." Some shuffling could be heard. "Linda? Where are you going?"

The rabbit came into view. There was a blank expression instead of her usual cheery demeanor. "Hello there, Ruby," she said. She crossed her arms, much like Ruby. "Did anything happen while we were gone?" Her nose twitched.

"Not particularly, no," Ruby said. She yawned.

Linda stepped closer, leaning toward Ruby. "Are you sure?" The twitching sped up. She was audibly sniffing.

"Nothing interesting, anyways." Ruby's eyes stared into Linda's.

"You know, I smell something quite fishy."

"Really?" Ruby tilted her head earnestly. "What?"

"You're clueless!" Linda giggled. "I'm not even upset anymore." She leaned back. "Whatever it was, it was a learning experience. You deserve it." Her giggling burst into laughter.

"Someone's jealous," Ruby said with a huff.

"Not as much as I expected, honestly. At least now I know he's open to the idea." A smile broke across her face. "What's a taste test compared to the full course, hm?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up. The Bisharp didn't exactly tower over the Lopunny, but still tried to appear imposing all the same.

"I can tell you didn't go all the way."

"What? How?" Ruby panicked slightly.

"Because you just told me." Linda stifled a laugh. "You're so cute." She patted Ruby's cheek, much to her annoyance. "I'll let you have that little victory."

"He's already with me." Ruby balled a fist to her chest. "You can't get in the way of that."

"Oh, no?" Linda's smile turned devious. "Just you wait until he gets a taste of me. Bye bye." She waved and walked off. Ruby considered stomping after her and giving her a piece of her mind, but decided to see how Charles would react first. Ruby had faith Charles would pick her, but still knew that Linda was alluring in her own way. That computer was proof enough. Wait. How did humans pick mates anyways? Was sexual contact enough? Perhaps Charles still considered himself single?

"Ruby? Everything OK?" Charles asked. Ruby looked up at him. "You looked kinda mad. Is everything OK?" He walked closer. "Was— Was it that bad?" he asked in a whisper. He looked around worriedly. The Bisharp's rough mask broke, with a smile taking its place.

Ruby shook her head and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek.

"Good," he nodded, "great!" Charles rubbed the spot where he was kissed. "I got some new stuff I want to try for dinner. Do you... wanna come check it out?"

Ruby grabbed his hand and nodded.

Charles gently squeezed back. "C'mon then."

She had nothing to worry about. Probably.  
_

"Don't you ever want to do anything other than watch the television?" Ruby asked.

"Charlie is on his computer right now," Jackie replied. She lazily sat on the floor like usual, her head up against the frame of the bed.

"That's not what I asked."

"Do you wanna play videogames then?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Oh, hmm, right." Jackie looked up. "Do you wanna play videogames, Linda?"

Linda's legs draped over the edge of the bed. "What are those, dear?"

"Like TV, but you control people on it."

"Don't you already do that when you change the channel?"

"Oh forget it."

"Alright then."

Jackie turned to Ruby. "What's Charlie making for dinner?"

"Something spicy. C—Cioppino? I don't know what that is," Ruby replied.

"Spicy, sounds good!" Jackie rubbed her hands together. "Do you like spicy stuff, Linda?"

"I can't say I've ever had it."

"Ruby doesn't care for the stuff."

"I never said that," Ruby replied.

"Oh? She doesn't? Then it might be good."

Ruby huffed and looked over at the doorway. Nothing had happened since Charles and her had their little bit of fun. Linda had made no moves. Charles didn't even hint at embarrassment over it. Jackie was Jackie. Night was quickly approaching, and who knew what the Lopunny planned. Her threat was clear, but there wasn't anything she could do, was there? She looked up at the rabbit. If she had a plan, Ruby would have to put a stop to it. Charles and Linda couldn't be alone at any point.

"Dinner's ready!" Charles said from the living room. Ruby immediately got up and rushed out to claim her spot on the couch. "That was quick! You must be hungry. Don't worry, lots to go around." He set down a large pot. "It's a lot of stew. Hope it's good. Uhmm... I don't know what I'll do if we can't eat it all though. Hmm."

The other two rushed out and plopped down on the couch next to Ruby. It was odd to think she was going down on Charles mere hours ago. She looked down at the leather. No stains seemed to linger, but just knowing what they had done was crazy. Almost thrilling. She glanced at Linda and Jackie. Neither of them seemed bothered, allowing Ruby to relax just a little bit. All things considered, Linda probably knew what had happened there, adding another dollop of excitement to the scenario. Deciding to focus on the food, she looked at the stew in front of her.

"Now, this is a little spicy, so be careful Linda," Charles said. He set out the bowls as usual. Linda, however, didn't seem to care for his arrangement. She loudly slid hers over to Charles's own bowl, all the while wiggling her tail. Ruby stared daggers as she watched Linda. What could she possibly be doing now? "You can't put yours there, silly. Where are you gonna sit?" the man asked. Linda looked back at Ruby with a smug smile, then turned around and plopped herself on the human's lap. "Oh, uhm. It's gonna be a little hard to eat like this, but alright." Linda shook her rear and settled back against Charles's chest. Damn her. Were Charles not sitting behind Linda, Ruby would have given her a firm slap. The man shrugged and awkwardly worked around the rabbit, pouring out what he could with the smug creature on his lap. "Sorry Ruby, could you serve yourself and Jackie? I'm a little preoccupied." He laughed. His innocence was delightful, but painful.

Ruby continued to stare down Linda as she poured herself some of the meal. Jackie tapped on Ruby's hand, bringing her attention to the table and the mess she was making. Ruby stopped and handed the ladle to Jackie, who shook her head. "Remember, it's spicy stuff, so just take it slow." His arms moved around Linda and picked up his bowl, bringing her into a faux-hug. Ruby's scowl worsened. "How are you going to eat like this?" Linda quietly responded by picking up a spoon and dipping it in his bowl. She took a sip, winced, and reached back to feed it to Charles. He stifled a laugh as he took a mouthful of the food. "Thank you. Oh, it turned out pretty well! Go on Ruby, try some." The Bisharp sheepishly glanced down at her bowl, which was close to overflowing. She took a spoonful of the meal and swallowed. The spiciness barely registered in comparison to her fiery annoyance.

"Easy!" Charles said with a chortle. Ruby snapped to look at Charles, only to find Linda delicately licking away at his cheek. "I think you got it." The rabbit was clearly eyeing Ruby as she did so. She wasn't even hiding it. Ruby set down her spoon, lest she horribly mangle it. "Is it good?" No, no it's not good! Linda nodded politely. "Great!" The Lopunny quickly returned to feeding him like a child, making him take long, drawn-out spoonfuls. She even mouthed the motions as she did so. Ruby silently fumed and glanced over at Jackie. She was hoping the bird would find that display offensive and share in the disgust, but naturally she was too preoccupied with eating.

"Whoops!" Charles set down the bowl and looked down at his shirt. A splotch of saucy red marked its stark white coloring. Linda clearly feigned apology and placed a hand over her mouth. "No worries, this shirt needs to go in the wash anyways." The rabbit, as if preparing for the finale of her charade, subtly waved at Ruby for her attention, then tugged up on the human's shirt. "Well, I guess I could." He shrugged and pulled the cloth off and draped it over the armrest. As if on cue, Linda then embraced him in a tight hug. "It's no problem, really. Let's get back to the Cioppino." Ruby shot up out of her seat and marched off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Are you alright, Ruby? It wasn't bad, I hope!" Charles called out. It was awful.

Ruby pulled out her pink plastic step stool and got on it. She stared at herself in the mirror angrily. It helped that she had someone to focus her fury at. She stared for a few solid seconds before she realized how silly the exercise was. Ruby shook her head and lapsed into sulking. It wasn't as though she weren't bold enough to do those things with Charles, she simply couldn't. Not without horribly maiming him. She looked down at those damned blades. Maybe she could file them down? No, that would be ridiculous. Not to mention most likely impossible. Damned thieving rabbit. Damned innocent Charles. Sure he felt the same way, or so he said, but it didn't really mean much if she couldn't express it in a healthy way.

What could she do now, Ruby mused. She doubted she could go back out there without tossing Linda across the room and planting herself on Charles's lap. A quiet knock came at the door. "Ruby? Are you alright?" Charles asked. "I hope my cooking wasn't that bad." She shook her head and realized a little too late he couldn't see it. Stupid. She stepped off and put away her stool, then carefully opened the door. Charles was there, still half naked, bearing an earnest but worried smile. He was too nice to turn away. She was definitely the lucky one in this arrangement. Ruby shook her head again. "Feeling alright?" She paused. No. Not in the slightest. Not like she could tell him that, though. Another shake of the head. "Do you wanna keep eating? I'll put it away if you're not hungry. I mean, we still got a lot left over! But— erm, never mind." Ruby nodded and took up his hand. She could at least have that over Linda, right? "Let's get back to it, then." He gently squeezed her hand. Yeah, that was good enough for now.

The couple returned to the living room. Linda had taken her original spot on the couch and quietly ate away. She still bore that smug smile, no doubt proud of that forceful blow she'd dealt Ruby. While the Bisharp may have wanted to wipe that smile off her face, Ruby calmly moved back to her seat instead. She couldn't upset Charles now. Ruby could get back at her another way. The day wasn't over, after all.  
_

Charles, while nice, wasn't always orderly. Ruby found herself rummaging through his closet, which was a mess of blankets and discarded clothing. She carefully shifted aside sheets and shirts, looking for anything thick enough to wrap around herself. Ruby paused as she picked up a bit of underwear, then tossed it aside. She was going to be with the real deal soon enough.

"What'cha doing?" Jackie asked over the chatter of the television.

"Looking for a good blanket," Ruby replied.

"What'cha need a blanket for?"

"To cover my blades."

"Why do you wanna do that?"

"It's not important, go back to the TV."

"Maybe I'll go ask Linda."

"No!" Ruby turned around to the bird on the ground. "Fine. I need to make sure Linda won't take Charles's bed."

"Uh, why do you need a blanket for that?"

"So I can sit on the bed without slicing it." The Bisharp returned to her search.

"OK, but, how does that stop her?"

"Because I'll be on it."

"Won't you be taking the bed from Charlie?" Several loud bangs rattled out from the TV. "Yeah, get 'em!" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"No, because he'll be on it too."

"Why can't Linda be on it too then?"

"Because I don't want her to be!"

"Well, OK." Jackie was silent for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Ruby pulled free a large red comforter and held it up. "Just fine," she said with a smile. She quickly wrapped it around herself, or as quickly as the lumpy fabric would allow her. "How do I look?" Ruby turned back to Jackie.

"Like a big hotdog," Jackie said, raising her arms for emphasis. Ruby looked down at herself. The bedding stretched out onto the floor. It looked a bit like a raggedy dress to her. She briefly pictured herself in a more elegant gown. "You gonna get a bun to go with it?" Jackie said with a chuckle. That shattered Ruby's fantasy instantly.

"No." The Bisharp set the comforter down on the bed. "Do you know where Charles is?"

"I think he's taking a shower."

"And Linda?"

"Dunno, but I don't think she went outside."

Ruby's thoughts instantly snapped to the worst. She marched out into the living room and thankfully found Linda there, and not soapily washing up Charles's bare body in the— She shook her head. Linda was performing odd stretches and exaggerated poses. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked bluntly.

"I'm getting ready for tonight." Linda slid down to the floor into a split, causing Ruby to furrow her brow. She couldn't imagine how much that hurt, but Linda wore a smug smile. "Impressive, isn't it?" The rabbit smoothly rose back up.

"Hardly."

"I think it'll come in handy."

"That's not happening. I've already claimed my part of the bed."

"Oh? I thought you would tear it up. I'm sure you would do even worse to poor Charlie."

"I have my ways to get around that."

"Then you better hope it lasts the whole night." Linda's eyes fluttered. "Believe me when I say I can stay awake." She took a few steps toward Ruby. "All. Night."

"As if I haven't stayed awake for days in the wild."

"Not with such rigorous exercise."

"I doubt you've ever had a mate."

"And you have?"

Ruby froze. "No one had ever met my standards."

"That's what they all say."

"I'll remind you that I managed to take Charles first."

"Oh please! I bet he was pitying you. You didn't even go all the way! Hardly satisfying! Face it, dear, you just aren't made for love."

"There's more to love than just pleasure," Ruby replied with a grimace.

Ruby had inadvertently forced her face into Linda's. The rabbit returned her challenge, pushing right back. The bathroom door swung open. The two didn't budge. "Everything OK?" Charles asked. Instantly they backed off and glanced away. "Guys?" No response. "It's bed time, so..." They looked around the room. "I'll be going to sleep now. I just wanted to say goodnight." He took a step out of the doorway. Both of them bolted off to his room, flying past the man. Ruby managed to get through the doorway first, with Linda trailing a safe distance behind. Deadly blades had their benefits.

Ruby rounded the bed and wriggled into her comforter, then plopped down onto the mattress. She only just barely managed to worm her way on top of it. Linda hopped on not long after. The two menaced each other with a silent stare, only to be interrupted by Jackie peering over the foot of the bed with clear confusion on her face. The bird shrugged and walked out of the room, clutching her ball. "Goodnight, Jackie! Don't let the bed bugs bite." Squawk. "Are you going to sleep out here?" Chirp. "Well, OK then."

Charles slowly moved into the room. He was carrying a towel and wearing only that small bit of underwear. Ruby scooted herself onto the bed properly and gave him a small wave. Linda mewled and positioned herself in front of Ruby. She quickly shot back with a small shove. Ruby then softly patted the bed. Charles continued to stare with an unsure smile. "Do you guys wanna watch TV maybe?" Neither of them answered. Ruby didn't even realize the television was still on. The man draped his towel on the bedframe and sat down on the edge. "I need to sleep too, you know," he said with a laugh. Ruby and Linda fervently nodded and smacked the bed, urging him to lie down.

Charles turned his attention over to the television. "Oh, look! I love this one!" Charles said. Ruby and Linda shared a grumble. "It's about this uh, kung-fu guy that gets attacked by an alternate universe version of himself and—" The two leaned forward and pulled Charles toward them. He fell back onto the bed, squarely between the irritated pair. "I guess you guys don't like that one," he mumbled. Ruby's annoyance quickly evaporated as she looked down at him. His soft hair splayed out on the sheets. His innocent eyes looking up at her. She gently tugged him up to the pillows on the bed. Linda wrapped her arm around his with a purr. Ruby quickly took the opportunity to do the same, being mindful of her arm blade. She snuggled up next to him.

"You know, uh, three's a crowd, right? That's what Mom used to say," Charles said. His eyes darted between the two girls. "We can't all sleep here." Ruby stared at him. "I mean, not comfortably." Ruby scooted a little closer. She could see Linda tighten her grasp out of the corner of her eye. The race was on. "Believe me," he said in a near whisper. Ruby leaned forward and locked lips with Charles. Linda gasped.

While the kiss was supposed to be a strike at Linda, Ruby lost herself in it. She could feel his soft breath rush past her as she plunged forward. His body tensed up and relaxed into her. His body was so comforting with every little twitch pulling her further into their connection. And in an instant, it was gone. Linda shoved her aside and plunged into her own kiss. Ruby grumbled, balling her fists. Were Linda not so close to Charles, Ruby would have punched the rabbit. She didn't have a good kissing form anyways. Her odd snout didn't allow for the closeness of Ruby's own kisses. Charles seemed to be in a mixture of confusion and surprise. Good.

Ruby had quickly tired of Linda's own poor attempt at sensuality. She pulled the Lopunny back. "You're terrible at this," Ruby jeered.

"Oh? And your face pressing is much better?" Linda shot back.

"Uh—" Charles started. Linda and Ruby each placed a hand on his mouth.

"It is! How do you like kissing him from a mile away?"

"You would like to do the same, just so you don't slice him to ribbons." Linda jabbed at the comforter.

"This is so we can sleep together, not for kissing."

"What do you know about sleeping with someone else?"

"Not like that, you perverted rabbit." Ruby swatted at the air.

"Oh, I'm the pervert. Really? Which one of us sucked his—"

"Shut it."

"In the middle of the day no less!"

"You just didn't do it because you don't know how."

"I know how!" Linda shot back.

"You couldn't."

Linda huffed and gripped the band of Charles's underwear. With one yank down his partial erection flopped free. The rabbit inhaled sharply. Ruby would have done much of the same if she weren't relishing Linda's surprise. Still, just seeing him in the nude was enough to stir her arousal. "Well? Go ahead," the Bisharp said.

Charles was completely silent now, even without the constricting hands of his Pokémon. He didn't complain nor dissuade them. "I can't do it, he's not— You know. Hard," Linda said with a gulp.

"We can fix that." Ruby grasped his penis, rubbing it for a moment before breaking into a jerking motion. Linda's eyes were glued to Charles's member. Understandable, Ruby figured. She was happy the rabbit was forced to watch. Charles belonged to Ruby. The man shivered under Ruby's gentle pleasure. His breathing lowered into those hot, sultry heavy breaths. It wasn't long before he was fully erect. His cock twitched with every pump of the hand. "There, see?" Linda only managed a nod.

Linda's stare was becoming almost comical. Ruby couldn't blame her, of course, but it was good to shut her up for once. "He's ready for you, Linda. Just like you wanted, right?"

"I— I—" Linda stuttered. She leaned forward, her head now hovering over Charles's manhood.

"Maybe you need more motivation." Ruby grabbed Linda's head and forced her down onto Charles's member. His loud gasp was nearly muffled by the Lopunny's gagging. "Couldn't handle it, could you?" Ruby said smugly. She pulled back her hand, however Linda lingered for a little longer before pulling off of Charles's length. She coughed daintily and caught her breath.

"That wasn't too bad," Linda muttered. She leaned back forward, mouth open. Ruby frowned. That taste was clearly too intoxicating. The Bisharp inched down and planted her mouth on the head of Charles's dick first. "No fair!" Linda complained. The rabbit moved to his shaft with a sloppy lick. Ruby was quick to try and outdo her.

A curiously sweet taste was present past the familiar saltiness. Ruby set aside that thought and went to work pleasuring Charles. Every so often she would glance at her human. He might be completely out for the count. His head had completely relaxed onto the pillow with barely audible moans leaving his lips. She was doing her job well enough. A shame Linda had to be there to ruin the experience.

Linda eventually moved up, pushing back against Ruby's mouth. The Bisharp pushed back, trying to cover his entire head before being nudged away by fuzzy, fervent lips. The two wrestled back and forth over his erection. His member was entirely slick with their spittle, making their movements even quicker. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip of their treat. Ruby was quick to claim it from Linda with a lick, even if she didn't find the taste to be particularly pleasing.

The rabbit retaliated and went down to Charles's balls, gently running her mouth over them, pushing some heavy groans from the man. Damn her! Ruby moved down as well to focus attention on his fruit. The two traded angry glares as they worked on his body. Sucking, licking, rubbing. Anything the Lopunny could do, the Bisharp could do better, or at least try to.

Just when Ruby started to get into the swing of things, Linda moved back up to the tip of the man's erection, and came back down, loudly sucking on it. Ruby grumbled but didn't move. She should try to please Charles a little longer, she figured. Though it was hard to do with the little curl of the lips that was present on Linda's face. It didn't help that Charles laid a shaky hand on Linda's head. That was too far! Ruby pulled free from his testicles with a pop.

"Linda— Please, I'm going to—" His words were stuttering, but it was clear what was going to happen. Too late to stop it, but Ruby could make it better. Linda didn't seem to heed his words and continued to gag on his cock. His hips started to buck, accentuated by the groans that escaped his lips. "I'm going to—" Now would be good. Charles's hips thrust up, and just as they did, Ruby pushed Linda's head down. He hissed and moaned. His expression wavered from utter pleasure to complete exhaustion. My precious human, Ruby thought. She wiped her lips and gave him a peck on the cheek, ending it with a pat on the head. Then, in an instant, he dropped limp with a gasp. That was good enough. Ruby let her grasp on Linda go.

The rabbit shot up, loudly coughing. Semen trailed from her lips and down onto her chest. A shame to waste the treat on her, Ruby figured. "Did you like it?" the Bisharp asked smugly. Linda glared at her as she stifled more coughs. "I knew you would." Ruby looked back at Charles. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He was so cute. She patted his cheek and settled by his side. But. Ruby stirred. There was something else she hadn't thought about. She shifted uncomfortably. Her own needs.

A burning desire roused up in Ruby. She had been so focused on pleasing Charles that she ignored herself. She pulled a hand free from the comforter and settled it on his glistening erection. He was still hard. Would it be OK if... She stroked his manhood. If she took him? Ruby looked back up at his expression. He was exhausted, but surely he had another round in him?

Quickly, Ruby sat up and disrobed from the comforter. She straddled the man, causing him to perk up. "Ruby?" he asked softly. His eyes looked into hers. They were so calm and welcoming, making her feel a pang of guilt. "Are you sure you want to?" he whispered. Ruby bit her lip and nodded. "If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me." His erection throbbed beneath her. Lucky, lucky, lucky. She was so lucky. Charles lay his hands on her thighs, gently caressing them. Linda didn't say a word.

Ruby gulped and raised herself up, then positioned Charles's cock against her eager folds. She looked to him for approval. He offered a simple nod, and she eased down onto him. Ruby let out a girly moan. Embarrassing, to say the least. Charles gave her a smile, which she couldn't help returning. A warmth spread through her insides, causing a shudder to run through her body. His rigidness was not only arousing, it was also a happy thought that he found her sexy.

The pair sat like that in silence, exchanging looks. Ruby would have been fine like that forever, just enjoying his length. Nothing else mattered. It was just them. Charles and Ruby, as it should be. She knew that she had to perform eventually, though. It wouldn't be fair to Charles otherwise.

Gathering her courage, Ruby lifted herself up with a squeak, and then back down with a moan. Charles tensed for a moment, and let out a sigh of delight. Ruby's smile grew wider. That simple motion put her on the edge. Not once had she ever had anything or anyone inside of her. It being Charles made it all the sweeter. Slowly she worked her way into a bounce, careful not to lose herself to the new sensations as his cock moved through her.

Linda, obviously displeased with this turn of events, moved over to Charles's side. "Oh, uhm, sorry Linda, was there something you—" He immediately shut himself up as Linda raised her rear, and then dropped it back on his face.

"It's only fair, since you get the main course," the rabbit said. She wiggled her rump and shivered. A hand left Ruby's leg to settle on Linda's thigh.

"You're lucky I'm— Ah! Preoccupied," Ruby slurred. She braced herself on the bed as her movements sped up.

"Upset I got to his— his"—Linda moaned—"tongue first?"

"You w—i—i—i—i—sh." Charles started thrusting in time with Ruby's rhythm. "I wasn't the only one who used my tongue that day."

"Hmph! I should have figured you would goad him into that." Linda arched her back. "Right there, dear!"

"Not goading. He just— He loves me." Ruby blinked. He did, didn't he? He really did. "That's right, he loves me." She sped up more. "You lost," Ruby said. She tried to smile smugly but failed as she was hit with pleasure.

"Maybe for now." Linda clenched her eyes shut and groaned. "Just you wait."

The two lapsed into silence. Ruby focused solely on Charles's manhood. It was too much, and yet, not enough. She desperately slammed back down on him for that little bit more. The bed's squeaked loudly in protest. Charles's face was obscured, yet still his body was enough motivation to continue. That delicious warmth filling her very depths, mixed with the little spasms of his erection.

Ruby leaned back and braced herself on the bed, just as an orgasm racked her body. Her hips jerked violently against his cock, grinding out as much pleasure as she could. Her mind was a blank. Her juices dribbled down her thighs. Those tickling little droplets adding another pleasurable sensation to the mess in her mind.

It wasn't long after that Charles also came, fast and hard. The new, sticky warmth that hit her pushed her into another orgasm. So that's what that feels like, she briefly thought before being pulled back under the torrent of excitement. Her body shook as she felt load after load of his blistering seed cover her insides. Ruby fell back between his legs. His erection popped free, allowing his semen to drool out of her.  
_

Ruby stirred from sleep. A sense of relaxation covered her whole body. She found herself snugly wrapped back up in the comforter. Charles had his arm around her shoulders. Dangerous, but she wasn't going to complain. She snuggled up as closely as her body would allow. She glanced down to see the television on. Was it on the whole time? She pulled up the sheets to protect her heavy eyes. "Oh, sorry, are you awake?" Charles whispered. Ruby nodded. "Sorry, let me catch this episode and I'll go to sleep." Ridiculous as ever. Ruby smiled. And that was just fine.

The door opened. Ruby pulled the sheets down to glare at the intruder. Linda. Of course. She waltzed over to the bed and eased into it, right next to Charles. Stealing attention as usual. Ruby was too tired and comfortable to complain. The Bisharp would give the Lopunny a piece of her mind in the morning. For now, she was happy with being with Charles. Feeling and hearing the rise and fall of his chest. That ever so faint beat of his heart. The warmth of his soft skin. She settled a hand on his chest, gently stroking it. "Love you too," Charles said.

This was all she needed.  
_

"And why am I doing this, exactly?" Linda complained as she stood out in the backyard.

"Jackie needs a sparring partner, and I'm too strong. It's only fair, right?" Ruby replied. She was adjusting the Combusken's form for a proper fight.

"You're not too strong. I could beat you!" Jackie said.

"Of course. Of course." She looked over at the Lopunny. "Now, you see her face?" Ruby whispered. "I want you run up there, jump, and see if you can hit her with a kick."

"Are you sure she said yes to this? I don't wanna get in trouble."

"Of course!" Ruby patted Jackie on the head. "Good luck."

"What was that?" Linda called out.

Jackie looked at Ruby with doubt, then ran off. "You got it!" Ruby cheered. The bird leapt in the air and gave the rabbit a firm kick. "Score!" The Bisharp applauded.

Linda shook her head. "Agh! That was a little too forceful." She rubbed her face. "I think you pulled off some fur too. Hmph." She looked down. "Jackie, dear?" Ruby pulled herself away from the rousing success and looked down at Jackie.

"Jackie? Are you alright?" Ruby asked. The bird wasn't moving. She rushed over to Jackie's side. Suddenly, she was bathed in a bright glow. Her shape morphing into something entirely new. The thing stood up, towering over both of them.

"Guys? What's wrong? I didn't break a bone, did I?" the large bird said. Her voice was a few octaves lower than before. "Are you OK, Linda?"

Ruby gawked at what she assumed was Jackie. Hard to believe it was her. Evolution blessed her with a taller form and more curvaceous body. "Guys?" She blinked. "Uh-oh." She frowned and stretched out her arms. "Something's wrong here."

The backdoor swung open, revealing Charles with a plate of sandwiches. "Hey everyone, got some refreshments here. I think you'll like it. It's—" He froze. "J—Jackie?" Ruby looked at the bird, then back at her human. She balled her fists.

More competition. 


End file.
